New Year's Dip
by Ros3bud009
Summary: Netherlands' participates in the Dutch New Year's tradition. His siblings worry. It makes him love them all the more. BeNeLux family, no pairings unless you're looking for them.


"Neeeed~! Come on, hurry up!"

"Give me a second," Netherlands hisses at his sister, trying to pull on his gloves. Every joint in his fingers seem frozen which makes the task of putting them on all the harder. Luxembourg reaches out to help but Netherlands just moves his hand out of the way. It's only when his brother sighs and shoves his hands back into his pocket that the Dutchman resumes putting on the orange knit gloves. "Besides, I have a couple minutes."

"Yeah, a couple minutes, and look at you! You don't have your gloves or hat on, and you still have your jacket on!" Belgium pushes, a wily grin on her face. "Maybe you should just give up. It's awfully cold, right? We can just go back inside and watch everyone else die of pneumonia…"

Netherlands pauses for only a second before finally slipping on his left glove. "Nice try."

"Just worried about my crazy brother." Belgium waits until her brother has the second glove on before producing the knit cap in that same bright, obnoxious orange. "Just be sure to come right back after your feet touch the water, ok? We'll be waiting in the tents. They have hot pea soup waiting."

The man stares at her for a moment before smirking. "I promise I'll come back alive."

"Come back after just touching the water."

"That's not fun."

"Neeeeeed."

Luxembourg glances at his watch. "Whoa, we have one minute!"

Netherlands makes to grab the hat from Belgium, but she manages to move just a bit faster. Their eyes meet.

Sighing, Belgium grabs her older brother by the ear and pulls him down. "Fuck, Bel, what're you-?"

As soon as she lets go she pulls the knit hat over his head, tugging it down until only random tuffs of Netherland's hair sticks out. "Just come back safe, ok?"

Netherlands grins. "I promised alive," he reminds her as he shucks off his jacket. Luxembourg barely manages to catch it. No matter how cold it was before, the Dutchman definitely feels all the more frozen without that layer of clothing to keep him warm. All he has now is his bathing suit, his gloves, and his hat.

"Ned," Luxembourg murmurs as he gives him that look. Always the nicer of the two brothers. Netherlands opens his mouth – although whether it is to stop teasing his sister or to only push the envelope further isn't certain – but he's interrupted as the counting starts.

"_Twintig…_"

"Alright, whatever, just make us proud," Belgium says. She's bouncing from one foot to the other. "Get out there and show them how crazy the Dutch really are."

"_Negentien_…"

"You can do it!" Luxembourg adds. He's fumbling the coat in his arms.

"_Achttien…"_

Netherlands looks from one to the other before his smirk only grows. "Give me a kiss first."

"_Zeventien…_"

Belgium stares blankly while Luxembourg turns a deep red and starts to sputter. The girl catches up soon though, puffing out her cheeks and crying out, "What are you talking about? This is hardly the time to make stupid jokes!"

"_Zestien…_"

"Not joking. I want New Year's kisses."

"_Vijftien_…"

"B-but Ned, come on, that's weird!"

"_Veertien_…"

"I said kisses. I'm not asking for tongue."

"_Dertien_…"

"W-w-what no why would you even suggest that?"

"_Twaalf_…"

"Ned, you don't have time to tease Lux! You have to go you have twelve seconds!"

"_Elf_…"

"But I'm serious. One kiss from both of you."

"_Dit_…"

"Oh my God, you can't be… on the cheek then."

"_Negen_…"

"Nope. Lips. Right now."

"_Acht_…"

"Ned, you're so… Nnnngh," Belgium whines. She glances at Lux who stares at her wide-eyed and looking appalled.

"_Zeven_…"

"It's just a kiss," she reasons even as she pouts and shoots Netherlands a dirty look.

"_Zes_…"

"But Bel, it's weird-"

"_Vijf_…"

Belgium turns to face her brother, gets up on her toes, and lightly presses her lips to his.

"_Vier_…"

"Happy new year," she says as she lands back on her heels. Netherlands' smirk has softened into something far more loving.

"_Drie_…"

Belgium and Netherlands both look at Luxembourg. His hands are balled up and his face a bright red.

"_Twee_…"

"Fine!" he cries before grabbing his older brother's face and pulling it down. Their lips meet with more force than needed from his nervousness.

"_Een_…"

"H-happy new year!" Luxembourg stammers as he stumbles back a few steps.

Netherlands smiles at his siblings like he is the luckiest man there ever was.

The horn blows and everything becomes a rush. Netherlands races down the beach towards the water, running as fast as he can, hurrying to touch the ice-cold water first. His legs move with greater ease than all the other people with him. He is not shivering nor do his joints feel frozen anymore.

The first touch of water to Netherlands' feet feels scolding hot. It is only after a few more steps and the splashing of water from himself and all those around him that his body registers that it is anything but warm.

There are shouts and curses and laughs all around him. Many are already turning around even as Netherlands continues.

Netherlands finds himself roaring with laughter as some people beside him splash him. It becomes a battle before they all retreat back to the shore.

Without a thought, he dives under the water.

It doesn't matter that it is the middle of winter and that his whole body is shivering and blue from the cold.

Netherlands feels refreshed and crazy and filled to the brim with love.

He feels alive.

Finally the Dutchman makes his way out of the water, exchanging laughs and jokes with those who are impressed by his endurance. Netherlands isn't even halfway to the tents when his brother and sister rush out to him. Belgium nearly tackles him to the ground as she hugs him, a warm towel between them and wrapped around him by her arms. She's shouting about how stupid he is and why was he gone so long and why he is so crazy. Luxembourg's cheeks are still pink, but he looks relieved to see his brother. He is holding a warm mug of pea soup, and hands it to Netherlands as soon as Belgium let's go.

Netherlands wraps an arm around each of them, pulling them close to his sides and kissing them both wherever his lips can reach. Belgium whines about him not listening while Luxembourg is yelping and stammering about how weird he's being.

"Happy new year," Netherlands says before dragging them both to the tent with him.

Any year is a good year as long as he has his siblings.


End file.
